Five Pieces of Heaven
by Midge-14
Summary: Ficlets of a future where Heero and Relena have four little girls with the other Gundam pilots and their families appearing too. There will be happiness, sadness and many trials and tribulations through the years... 1xR and other pairings.
1. AC 214 The New Addition

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Lemme just give an introduction: Five Pieces of Heaven is a series of collected ficlets spanning different years and mainly concerning Heero, Relena and their four girls. The ficlets will be waffy, fluffy, sad, serious, funny and could be anything else. This one is particularly waffy so you've been warned. Also, this fic is rather a little introductory fic to get you familiar with the characters that could come later.

For every chapter, I will give the year in which it occurs. The years will be jumbled up as I write them but hopefully it won't be too confused since they're not meant to link to each other specifically.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing yet all the children of the Gundam pilots in this series are of my own creation and belong to me

* * *

**The New Addition**

_The year was AC 214._

Everyone was in the area to visit Heero and Relena. For Duo and Hilde, it wasn't a big problem since Duo worked in the Preventer headquarters building with Heero and they lived close enough to drop by often. Wufei and Sally visited occasionally from China, where they worked with the Preventer division there whenever they could. Trowa and his sister Catherine visited every time the circus toured Earth which was certain times in a year but Quatre and Dorothy's visits from L4 were rare.

Zechs and Noin couldn't come, at least not at the same time as all the others, their ability to travel all the way from Mars was unpredictable and usually unscheduled. Zechs promised he would try his best to visit as soon as he could.

So the question that remained to be answered was why had everyone gathered here?

It was to see the new life that had entered the household not five months ago and bestow gifts upon the new addition to the Yuy bloodline.

The gifts, in fact, had been opened and were piled up in the corner. All manner of baby things, from soft pastel coloured toys to blankets and clothes, were stacked up against each other. The occupants of the room were sitting comfortably, chatting away about their lives and updating each other on what had been going on while they waited for Relena to arrive.

Now, perhaps before we continue it would be sensible to introduce the three other children that Heero and Relena had brought into the world. Yes, you heard right, impossible though it may sound. The truth of the fact was visible in the way Duo was often seen nudging his buddy with a loud vocalisation of, "Heero, you machine!" Only to receive the sharpest glare in return.

The eldest was ten year old Ayame Yuy. She was tomboyish, with blond hair that spiked out and Prussian blue eyes that were round like her mother's giving her a feminine touch which made her seem amiable and friendly. Ayame was gentle yet determined and took her responsibility as the eldest rather seriously. She was special to Heero and Relena in a particular way; she was their first and they had perhaps, learned much through having her that had changed them through the years. In that way, she was special to everyone else too. Duo was her godparent and he often called her 'Small Lady' in his tender way of assigning nicknames for everyone. She was currently sitting on the couch between him and Hilde, regaling them with tales about the family of squirrels she had once found with Ethan, their son, in her garden.

After her was six year old Hana Yuy with her cerulean eyes. Her dark brown hair fell straight down to her shoulders, contrasting sharply against the white sleeveless frock decorated with little flowers that she was wearing. She was sitting on Trowa's lap, swinging her legs and taking great interest in combing the long bangs that covered the side of his face in an effort to make them fall in another direction rather than over his eye. Trowa silently let her, rescuing Wufei, who was her godparent, from a rather sticky situation where she wanted to braid his hair in little sections. She was a demanding little girl sometimes, which proved to be trying, and she would scrunch her face up into a sharp glare if she didn't get her way, this being the main reason Wufei was hiding at the other end of the room, behind Sally. Despite her fierceness, Hana was smart, confident and bold in her own way and she left a lasting impression on those who met her, good or bad.

Next in line was three year old Chloe Yuy. Sweet, gentle Chloe who was absolutely adored by everyone and was an angel. Relena had dressed her in a pale blue frock today and placed a little blue clip in her golden hair. She loved stories and was in awe of her two elder sisters, longing to impress or please them. They loved her to bits although Hana sometimes found her clinginess annoying. She sat in her godparent's lap, Quatre, and listened quietly to his conversation with Catherine, sky blue eyes round with wonder.

As for the others: Duo and Hilde themselves had two sons, Ethan and Jacob Maxwell. Ethan was the same age as Ayame and Jacob was five years old. Quatre and Dorothy had one son, six year old Apollo Winner (Dorothy's eccentric nature being responsible for the name). Wufei and Sally also had a little girl, two year old Lian Chang. Theirs is another story though to be told another day perhaps.

After a while, Heero decided the girls had tortured everyone enough and escorted them back into Pagan's care. 'Grampa' as they liked to call him was in the garden. Despite his age, he had refused to retire and had given his heart, body and soul completely to this family. They didn't know what they would have done without him. Hana decided to be difficult and refused to budge. Her glare however, was no match against the stern one from her father and she relented with a pout, following Ayame who took Chloe's hand and led them all out.

Heero returned promptly and stood by the door, crossing his arms and informing everyone that Relena would be down soon. He was met with wondrous stares all around. Sometimes, it was hard for them to believe that Heero was here like this, in such a cosy picture.

Relena could be heard now, walking down the stairs slowly. She had a smile on her face and her arm was wrapped protectively around the bundle held to her chest, her hand holding the baby's head so no one had a clear view. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a burnt orange sweater and white slacks. An amused smirk crossed Heero's face as everyone leaned forward in their seats eagerly. She removed her hand and shifted the baby, allowing everyone to see.

Five month old Sasha Yuy lifted her head resting against her mother's shoulder and blinked. Her Prussian blue eyes glittered in the light from beneath the messy dark brown tangle on her head. She was a chubby, with round cheeks and her little fists were clutching Relena's sweater for balance and a sense of security.

It was no secret that Relena had yearned to have a little boy but that wasn't to say Sasha wasn't cherished and loved. She was more so because during her birth, Relena had almost lost her and herself in the process. But today was not to be tarnished by such memories and all that mattered was that they were both here, alive and well. Truth be told, Sasha looked like a little boy anyway, in her denim coloured dungarees and her pale green top. She propped her fist in her mouth and blinked at everyone.

"Meet Sasha everyone," Relena said softly and kissed the baby's nose. Sasha blinked as Relena's hair brushed against her and she raised her tiny fists to grab a strand. Relena quietly disentangled it from her grasp walked over to Trowa who was her chosen Godfather. He held her carefully as Relena handed her over.

Sasha blinked and stared up at the stranger. Then she looked over at Relena who was stored in her memory as the familiar and comforting figure of 'mother'. Then she looked back at Trowa who looked at Relena nervously.

"She won't cry." Relena assured and moved away. Sasha watched her leave and then popped her fist in her mouth again, emitting a stream of muffled babble. Trowa broke into a gentle smile and relaxed. Everyone crowded round and peered at her. Sasha continued to chew on her fist until she became aware of a steady stream of eyes trained on her every movement. She stared at them all curiously.

"She's so cute!" Catherine gushed and leaned over to tickle her tummy while the others nodded in agreement. Sasha giggled and reached out for the hand that was responsible, catching a finger instead. Catherine took the opportunity and picked her up from Trowa, tickling her again. Slowly, she was passed around the room so everyone could get the chance to hold her. She was pinched, poked and kissed lovingly until she began to squirm uncomfortably and became tired of being passed around strangers. She was beginning to whimper when she was handed to Duo, but settled down a little because he was slightly more familiar. She clutched his jacket and reached for his braid. "Uh-uh," Duo stopped her seeking hands and bounced her playfully. "Not today mini Zero One."

Heero grimaced and sent him a glare. Relena tried to smother her laugh, "Duo, you know Heero doesn't like it when you call Sasha that."

Duo grinned at her, "But it fits! She looks like a little miniature Heero anyway. Maybe we should call her 'The perfect imitation' instead? You like that don't you?" He cooed.

"Duo…" Heero growled warningly. Sasha immediately recognised the voice associated with 'father' and since it was ranked much higher than the familiarity of 'man with braid who visits often' she decided she'd had enough of being with other people and her lip began to tremble. "Uh-oh, help quick!" Duo said in mock terror as Sasha burst into tears and emitted muted wails of discontent. Heero sighed in defeat and walked forward. As soon as Sasha saw him approach, she reached for him with her little arms outstretched and leaned towards him desperately till she almost fell out of Duo's arms. Heero took her gently and tucked her securely into his arms. She immediately quietened down and rubbed her face in his soft grey jumper. Cautiously, she tilted her head and peered out with moist eyes to see whether everyone was still there in the room.

She was met with another loud chorus of 'awww' at her behaviour and frightened that she might be handed away again, she buried her head in Heero's jumper again and clutched him for dear life. He patted her back comfortingly and sat down in one of the armchairs. Relena excused herself to get everyone some drinks.

"Wow," Duo said shaking his head, "I never thought I'd see the day Heero. You're more experienced than me in this department."

"That's because you never lifted a hand helping me bring up Ethan and Jacob. Honestly, with you it was like looking after three kids instead of two!" Hilde berated and everyone laughed.

After that, the general chatter turned to other things and Heero just sat back, placing Sasha on his lap. He listened to the conversation and contributed where needed when Sasha eventually became restless again, wanting to play. He absently gave her his hand to fiddle with. She pressed her tiny fist against his palm and laughed when his large hand encased it, trapping her in a firm grip. He opened his palm out and looked down to see her stretch her tiny fingers out. She waited for a while and then tapped his hand impatiently and made a baby sound. _'Do it again'_ she urged so he trapped her hand again and she laughed louder this time. Arching her head back, she glanced up at him.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

She gurgled happily at the sound of his voice and reached up for him. He chuckled and lifted her up so she could nestle her head back into his chest. She preferred that position, like Relena, he reflected wryly. After a while her breathing evened a little as she started to fall asleep.

Eventually, everyone decided that it was getting late and they should get going. Relena made those who lived far promise to visit again soon and they agreed readily. Ayame, Hana and Chloe were called back in to say their goodbyes then Heero and Relena walked everyone to the door to see them off.

Sasha, who it turned out was not asleep, although she seemed close, got another bout of wet kisses and cuddles before the door finally closed. Relena rubbed her neck and turned to Heero with a smile, "That was nice."

"Hn," He answered. She laughed and kissed him softly.

"You really amazed them," She nestled her head by his neck and he kissed the top of her head. There was a soft murmur from between them and Relena edged back to see Sasha looking up at her with big sad eyes. She stroked her cheek. "Did you get smothered too much sweetie? Let's give you a bath and set you to sleep." She leaned in till her forehead gently touched Sasha's.

Sasha blinked and uttered something unintelligible. Relena waggled her finger, "No protests about bathing, come on. You're almost as bad as your daddy."

Heero straightened, "Hey I take showers regularly."

"Only if I'm in them with you."

He smirked as Relena gently took Sasha from his arms and nuzzled her teasingly. He could actually understand the shock of the others when they saw him now. He sometimes didn't believe where he was today himself…He suddenly realised Relena was looking at him, "What?" He asked.

"Don't get reflective on me," She lifted her head and kissed him softly again. He leaned into her kiss gently. Sasha squirmed causing them to break apart and they laughed. "All right, all right," Relena complained, "I'm going already."

Heero watched them go with a smile on his face.

And silently thanked all unknown forces out there for giving him his wife and four little girls for they were his five pieces of heaven.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Read and review please! 


	2. AC 204 The Primula Acaulis

**A/N:** This is the next installment which takes place when Heero and Relena are 24 I believe, before any liddle kiddies were born. This ficlet has been edited and you can find the full version on Blissful Ignorance.

**Content: ** WAFFy and limey throughout.

* * *

**The Primula acaulis **

_The year was AC 204._

Night had fallen and Relena was walking behind Heero…in the middle of a forest.

They were clearly here for something of importance because Heero had that determined look in his eyes. She had noticed his restlessness for a few days before he actually yanked her out the door and nudged her into the car. They drove for hours until the twinkling lights of Brussels, their home, had faded into the distance and there was nothing but open expanse before them.

They had eventually stopped on the outskirts of this…lonely forest and here he was, leading her into the dark unknown without even a grunt to indicate why.

"Where are we going?"

Relena wrapped her arms around her and stared up through the tall branches where the pale moon peered down. Ahead, Heero paused with his hands in his pockets, and turned back to look at her standing out against the darkness in her white Capri pants, sneakers and cardigan. After staring at him for a while she huffed, "Fine don't tell me then. After all, it's getting late and we're only venturing into some dark, lonely forest."

"Come on," Heero turned and continued walking. Relena gave an audible sigh before following. She trusted Heero but they were going so deep; the trees were drawing close together and the going was becoming treacherous. Her foot kept getting caught in roots snaking up from the ground. She briefly wondered whether Pagan would be worrying back at home but then dismissed the thought; he knew she was with Heero. It was strange how he had almost become like a father in her thoughts over these past years but she supposed it wasn't surprising. After all, Zechs was out in space with Noin and her mother stayed at her country home. Pagan and Heero were the closest family she had left; the former always serving the role of a guardian in her life and the latter being her husband.

An owl hooted loudly in the darkness, making her jump. She stopped and lifted her chin, "That's it; I'm not going any further."

This time, Heero didn't stop and soon enough, his outline disappeared between the shadows of the trees. Relena crossed her arms, refusing to run after him. After a few seconds, she began to look around warily and felt very alone. The night hummed in the silence and a slight breeze rippled ominously through the leaves. It was awfully dark.

"Heero?" She gave in and followed in his direction. Everything looked the same and she began to wonder if she really was following him anymore.

"Heero?" She tried again and a rustle to her left made her gasp loudly. The bright gleaming eyes of a startled deer stared at her from a bush before springing away, causing her to breathe in relief. She felt a light touch on her arm and spun back round to see Heero leaning casually against a tree trunk with the corner of his mouth tilted up. She frowned and slapped his arm lightly. "You jerk, that wasn't funny."

"You were frightened?"

"No," She sniffed and crossed her arms again. He chuckled quietly and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. He held out his hand, "It's not much farther. I promise."

His kiss always left her tingly and the way he stood; tall and straight, defying the darkness, made her fears melt away. She reached out and slipped her hand in his hard, firm grip, the sparkling ring on her finger catching his eye. She followed his gaze and squeezed his hand, "And don't you forget it."

His eyes glowed like blue fires in response and he turned, pulling her after him. They walked until the area opened out ahead of them to reveal a small stream. Heero lifted his head and his eyes roved around their surroundings, as if calculating something. He abruptly turned and followed the route of the shimmering water, causing Relena to spin on her heel as he tugged her along. The foliage parted ahead to reveal a looming mound that suddenly appeared before them. Relena hesitated but Heero pulled her on. As they drew closer, she saw that it was only a large willow tree with great sweeping branches that hung like a veil. It was right next to where the stream widened out into a small pool that gushed over a rocky edge to form a short waterfall. The breeze was stronger here for the air was more open and fresh from the brief respite the close knit trees granted the small lake amidst them.

Relena felt the warmth depart from her hand as Heero let go and stepped towards the willow, brushing aside the shrouding leaves like a curtain. He glanced at her briefly before disappearing inside. Relena threw one more look around her before following after him.

Here, the grass was softer underfoot and the trunk could now be seen, twisting lazily in the direction of the water, causing some of its branches to hover and touch its surface. It was even darker in here without the moonlight but, in this secret room enclosed by the leafy confines of the willow, there was a radiance of dancing stars above. Fireflies, many of them. It was surreal and Relena looked on, enthralled. Her face lit by the glow they cast together.

Heero watched her silently as she placed her hands over her chest and sighed. "It's wonderful." She whispered and his heart raced at the softness in her voice. She turned to look at him with a smile. "Is this it?"

He shook his head and gestured around the other side of the trunk. Curious, she stepped after him and was met by a golden crowd. She sighed in wonderment at the host of yellow flowers before her, glittering in the eerie glow. Small and cup-shaped; they had rounded petals and tiny little anthers gracing their centres. Relena made the connection immediately. She came up beside Heero, taking hold of his arm and leaning into him with her cheek against his shoulder. "These are like the one the little girl gave you?" She asked carefully.

His eyes were swirling with emotion, the deep blue depths flickering with memories. He had told her about the little girl and her dog long ago. He had to know whether she would be as disgusted as he was with himself. He never expected her gentle smile and forgiveness. He suppressed a shiver; it still undid him to this day.

"During the war I took shelter in this forest with Wing Zero when escaping OZ forces. That's when I found this place" He began, his deep tone resonating quietly in the air. "It's the same species, Primula acaulis. They must have duplicated its growth on the colonies in an effort to make it seem more like Earth."

Relena squeezed his arm in comfort but he remained still. "I didn't want OZ to find me here and destroy this place, so I left quickly. I didn't think they'd still grow here." He closed his eyes, "I thought I had lost this place too."

"Heero…" Relena said sadly. Would he always be haunted by the memory of his past deeds like this? She knew he still had nightmares some days. He moved suddenly and she was forced to let go of his arm. He knelt down before the flowers and reached out, plucking one with care, and stood. His face was blank, eyes emotionless as he stared down at it. For a moment, he was a young boy standing on a grassy plain with a backdrop of close-knit white buildings; ready to complete a mission that would have terrible consequences. But time had passed and the world had changed. Now he was a tall, young man of twenty-four, no longer trapped by a cold, hard purpose to fight and give all in the battle. Only the flower in his hand remained the same.

He looked up at Relena who was staring at him silently, waiting. His face took on an intensity that was so tightly controlled, his eyes exploded with it, causing them to glow like radiant pools. Relena noted the change.

"Heero?"

"Here," Her eyes widened in surprise as he held out the yellow flower. She hesitated before taking it with a questioning look in her eyes. He lowered his head calmly, his face masked by his dark brown bangs. "I'm not lost anymore."

Her eyes softened as she tilted her head to the side in understanding. With a smile gracing her lips, she moved in close till he could almost feel her body heat but he made no move to touch her, lifting his head to gaze at her with his stormy eyes instead. She lifted the flower and, ever so softly, traced it down his cheek. "No you aren't…" She whispered.

His eyes closed briefly at the feel of it following the outline of his jaw. When they opened again, Relena tilted her head at him playfully and with a seductive smile, slowly brushed the flower across his lips. The light in Heero's eyes was snuffed out to be replaced with darkness. Relena gasped as he grabbed the wrist poised in front of his face and spun her around. His other arm snaked around her waist, jerking her back till she collided against his hard chest. Her heavy breaths echoed in the air as she felt Heero's hand warm against her stomach.

Still holding her wrist, he lifted it and directed her hand, mimicking her earlier actions and stroking the flower against her cheek. Relena let out a shaky breath she didn't know she had been holding as it slid down to her chin and continued down her neck in a straight line. She turned her head away and moaned softly as the soft velvety petals swept downwards, fluttering against her skin until they encountered a barrier of soft white material. The hand against her stomach now moved up to unbutton her cardigan and slip it off her shoulders. The cold air against her skin made her shiver but was also exhilarating at the same time. Here, she felt free and unrestrained from worldly cares. She turned and cupped his face, pressing her lips against his urgently and taking him by surprise.

The flower fell to the ground forgotten.

~~~*~~~

Relena swallowed as she stared up at the swaying branches of the willow tree. Her body humming with the satisfied warmth that it usually did when she and Heero made love although this time had been different, so…sensual, she trembled slightly at the remembered touch of the flower sliding against her skin. Heero, thinking she was uncomfortable, lifted himself to move off her. She murmured a protest and rose with him. He raised an eyebrow, which she kissed before snuggling into his arms and curling up against his chest. He swept her silky hair off her shoulders before circling her with his arms and leaning back against the trunk of the willow.

"I'm glad I found this place again" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She laughed airily and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "For many reasons I'm sure," She mumbled against his skin with a wry smile. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She pulled back and reached out to the side; coming back holding the yellow flower. "I'm going to keep this," She twirled it appreciatively in her fingers.

"Don't bother, it'll just wither away," Heero said regretfully, "At least we know a place where they grow now."

"I want this one," She countered stubbornly. He shook his head at her in amusement, "Why?"

"Because you gave it to me," She whispered softly, clasping the flower to her heart, "You've never ever given me a flower before."

He stared at her, speechless that such a simple gesture should please her so much. She laughed at his dumbfounded expression and waved the flower in front of his nose, "I'm going to get this preserved so it serves as a sweet memory."

He smirked, "To what? We have sex all the time."

"Don't ruin the moment," She jabbed her finger at his chest. Her frown looked so cute he couldn't resist leaning forward in an attempt to capture her lips. She dodged his advances playfully and held him at bay with a hand to his chest. "We don't have sex _all_ the time. Besides, tonight is special and meaningful," She retorted.

He looked at her thoughtfully before gently tracing his thumb across her cheek, "I know." And just like that; the mood in the air changed at the drop of a hat. It amazed her how he always did that. He prised the flower from her fingers, his gaze turning serious and contemplative. She stood still as he gently brushed her hair aside and tucked it behind her ear. Her heart fluttered as he leaned back to survey her; his gaze penetrating her skin and piercing her very soul.

"Beautiful," He whispered softly, his voice deep with emotion. He tilted her chin upwards to face him. "It was a reminder of how lost I was but on you, I can only see everything I've found."

Her heart clenched at his words and she couldn't think of what to say. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss, moving against her lips languorously. She wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed into his embrace.

And if it was true, as Relena liked to believe, that life was conceived through pure emotion; a single intense moment that stood out as something powerful and deep, then tonight, under the shelter of the willow where the fireflies danced above and no one but the flowers watched on…

…The first piece of heaven had come into being.

* * *

**A/N: ** The first piece of heaven pertains to Ayame Yuy.

Read and review please!


	3. AC 210 Wild Thing

* * *

**A/N:** Hiya! This is just a short little piece that was written just for the hell of it and isn't one of the most important events in this universe. It's about Hana and just shows what a little terror she is.

* * *

**Wild Thing**

_The year was AC 210._

And Hana Yuy was on the loose in the house.

It was that age they all called the 'terrible twos' which made parents want to run for the hills or jump off the nearest cliff available as soon as possible. Relena could definitely empathise with those feelings as she tried to catch the little dark brown-haired girl in a pink dress with a white tee and a pair of white socks with no shoes…Hana was refusing to wear shoes today.

"Hana, come here please?"

"No!" Hana giggled and darted into a room. Relena sighed and followed, straightening out her lavender blue skirt suit, which was starting to get rumpled from all the activity. She had an important meeting to attend and it didn't help to look messy. Relena broke out into a smile as she saw a white sock poking out from underneath a table. She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Oh dear, I seem to have lost her," She said in exaggerated tones. "Where could she have disappeared to?"

There was a muffled giggling. "I guess she doesn't want her milk, which is waiting for her in the kitchen?" Relena suggested.

"No!"

That was Hana's favourite word at the moment. Relena crouched and tickled the little sock in her sight. It shifted and a stream of giggles erupted from the body attached to it. "Come on you terror, Mummy has to go or she'll get late."

"No!"

Hana scrabbled out and latched on to Relena's arm with a ferocious look. Ah yes, here it was: the infamous glare she was so capable of producing. Her eyebrows knitted tightly together, her cerulean eyes flashed and her cheeks puffed out as she pouted. "You stay!" She demanded. Relena smiled, unfazed by the look (she was quite used to it by now), and scooped the girl into her arms.

"I'll come back quickly, I promise."

Hana puffed her cheeks out more, unimpressed by the answer given. Relena walked into the kitchen and sat her on the counter, placing a plastic tumbler full of milk into her hands. "Behave while I'm gone, okay?" She said sternly. Hana held the tumbler carefully with two hands and drank, staring up at Relena innocently while swinging her legs. Pagan appeared at the doorway.

"There's no need to worry Miss Relena..." He began, but Relena cut him off. "Don't Pagan, I know she's a handful to look after and I already feel terrible springing this on you." She brushed her fingers through Hana's silky strands.

Pagan just smiled and shook his head, "I'll be fine," He assured.

Hana, aware that the conversation concerned her but not exactly understanding what was being said, plonked the unfinished tumbler on the counter and held out her hands. "Down!"

"Finish your milk first."

"No more," Hana whined, "Want Down!"

Relena sighed and lowered her to the floor, glancing at the clock while doing so. "I'd better get going," She sighed and hurried out of the kitchen. Hana skipped after her and Pagan followed. Relena was now in the corridor with her heeled shoes in her hand. Hana reached for them playfully but Relena shook her head, turning her attention to Pagan. "Henry will pick Ayame up from school so there's no need to worry about her," She explained. Henry was the driver, hired to replace Pagan in his driving duties. Relena dropped her shoes on the floor and grabbed the banister as she slipped her foot in one. "I'll try to come back as soon as possible," She moved her other foot down and it met the softness of the carpet. Confused, she looked down to see her shoe was with Hana and she was trying to walk around in it unsuccessfully.

"Sweetie, give mummy back her shoe please?"

"My shoe!" She picked it up and clutched it to her possessively. When Relena reached down for it she scurried away on her little legs before Relena could grab her.

Now, Hana didn't mean to be a troublesome little thing. She didn't quite understand that she was going to make Relena late. All she could see was that she had procured a shoe, which mummy apparently needed and this situation could result in a game of chase. Hana liked being chased; it was extremely thrilling.

Relena groaned and hobbled after her, "Hand over that shoe right now young lady," She threatened but Hana giggled and shook her head. She ran into the entrance hall where she paused hesitantly as she heard the door being unlocked and opened.

The shoe was promptly dropped and forgotten. "Daddy!"

Heero Yuy froze and looked down at the little figure that flung itself at his leg and clutched him tightly. He looked up to see Relena appear and head towards a lavender blue shoe lying on the floor completely oblivious to his presence by the door. She picked it up, "Thank goodness, I…" She noticed him, "…Heero!" The shoe was forgotten once again as Relena hopped over and flung her arms around his neck.

Heero had been away on assignment for six days. Six, long days. Relena pulled back with a smile which vanished as soon as she noticed just how tired and weary he looked.

"You look terrible."

Heero stared at her, "I'm tired. I haven't slept properly for six days."

"Poor Heero," she leaned up and kissed him on the lips gently causing him to close his eyes in rapture. Hana started tugging on the leg of his pants, "Daddy, up!"

"Henry's waiting outside," Heero stared at her. Relena's eyes widened, "Oh I'm going to be late!" She slipped her remaining shoe on in a hurry. "I have to go …"

"Daddy, up!" Hana tugged harder.

Relena flashed him a guilty look, "I know you probably want to get some rest but…"

"Dadddyyy…"

"Just leave her with Pagan and I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Want_ up!_"

Heero sighed heavily and picked Hana up before she pulled his pants down with her incessant tugging. She immediately clasped her arms around his neck and beamed happily. "I'll hurry home," Relena promised, kissing Heero on the cheek. Hana leaned forward, "Me!" Relena laughed and kissed her too, "Don't trouble daddy too much."

Heero just snorted.

"Hana…" Heero warned with a growl. She buried her face in his Preventer jacket and tightened her arms around his neck. Pagan stood there and tried to coax her to let go but she wouldn't budge.

"Don't want Grampa. Want daddy," She puffed her cheeks out in frustration.

"Go to Pagan," Heero said sternly and gave her a mild glare. She reluctantly let Heero bundle her into Pagan's arms and watched as he trudged wearily upstairs. He had a shower, pulled on some clothes and flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes. He was glad to be home; it was familiar and now he found that he did not feel completely comfortable anywhere else. The only thing missing right now was Relena's soft body next to his.

Just as he began to drift off into the throes of sleep, his eyes opened to the soft footfall coming from the stairs. He listened carefully. It was very slow and light, with a pause between each step as if someone were taking extra care. Heero smirked and went to investigate. As he thought, there was Hana holding on to the railing while gingerly making her way upstairs a step at a time. She looked up, saw him and held her hands out in joy. "Daddy!"

Aw heck, who needed sleep anyway? "Found you!" She said proudly.

"Well done," He congratulated with a hint of a smile. Pagan came down the corridor and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, relieved when he saw them.

"Oh dear," He seemed apologetic, "She said she wanted a cookie and I had my head in the cupboard for less than five seconds..."

"Don't worry about it," Heero replied.

Hana continued her ascent slowly and then rushed into the playroom, emerging with a book. She waved it at him, "Book!"

"Book," He agreed and lifted her up. They went into the bedroom where he sat down with his back against the headboard and Hana in his lap. She opened up the book happily and examined the pictures. Heero leaned over and had a look.

"Not that one again," He sighed and proceeded to read 'Where the Wild Things Are'. Hana was a little young for the book but she could look at the colourful yet slightly scary illustrations and listen to Heero's voice.

"…And when he came to the place where the Wild Things are, they roared their terrible roars, and gnashed their terrible teeth, and rolled their terrible eyes, and showed their terrible claws…."

Heero wasn't the greatest narrator; he was rather monotonous and didn't have Relena's knack for putting on silly voices for the characters or expressing the emotion behind the words. Despite that, Hana still listened and when he finished, she turned with a satisfied smile, pointed at him and said, "Wild thing." Heero raised an eyebrow. "I'm not," He protested, wounded that Hana would refer to him as those horrible looking monsters in the book. She giggled and he kissed the top of her head.

Well if he was a wild thing…she was too. His little wild thing.

Oh if only Relena could hear him now; she would fall over laughing.

He moved to put the book to the side, "Okay that's it, I need to sleep." Hana reached for the book, "No no! More book."

"I'm too tired," He stated flatly and leaned his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes. Hana poked him but he didn't budge, "Daddy wake up." She poked him again, "Daddy…"

"Shh," He knitted his eyebrows together.

"Wake up," She said obstinately and poked him again. He opened his eyes slightly and peered at her. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at him as if she could melt him with her stare. Heero gave in, she was too cute when she puffed her cheeks up in anger.

"Okay, get another book," He relented. Hana jumped up and down excitedly and pointed at the book on the bed stand, "That one!"

"Again?" Heero said incredulously. Didn't she ever get tired of the story? Hana nodded, "Again," She copied.

Heero sighed and picked up the book. Hana settled herself down comfortably as he started reading 'Where the Wild Things Are' from the start yet again…

* * *

**A/N:** It's quite hard writing Heero as a father but here Hana is his second child so he's more comfortable with the role than he initially was with Ayame. 'Where the Wild Things are' is Hana's favourite book. It's quite a famous children's book by Maurice Sendak and is not made up by me. I read it as a child too and the drawings always fascinated me :)

The next ficlet is about Ayame and spans three parts. I'll post it soon.


	4. AC 215 Hidden Burden

**A/N:** This is one of the more important events of 'Five Pieces of Heaven'. It's about Ayame and err once again it was pretty hard to write but I got an encouraging response from readers at BI so I hope it does okay here too :P

* * *

**Hidden Burden**

_The year is AC 215._

The hardness of the floor met Ayame's backside as she fell back with a sharp expulsion of breath.

"Oops. Didn't see you there Yuy," Taunted a boy's voice above her.

There was a ripple of laughter. She sat up and began to gather her books. The same boy who had spoken stepped forward and mercilessly kicked one away as she reached for it. Ayame closed her Prussian blue eyes and breathed slowly. She had been hoping she might avoid Jason and his friends but it seemed that they had been waiting to intercept her before she could take refuge in the soft comfort of Henry's car. She edged forward and wrapped her fingers around the spine of another book only to yelp in pain as Jason kicked it away, catching her fingers as well. She whimpered and rubbed her sore hand.

"Aw did I hurt you?" Jason's voice mocked.

"No elegance at all," The melodious tone of Francine floated through the air. "Look at her crawling on the floor." She wrinkled her delicate nose and yanked Ayame's hair. "Your hair's always a mess too." Ayame simply flushed and brushed her short blond bangs out of her eyes as everyone laughed at her.

"But you're used to crawling on the floor aren't you Yuy? I mean isn't that what you're good for?" Jason said with a sneer. There was a snort and a couple of giggles. Ayame lowered her head and bit her lip. She couldn't let them get to her, she was stronger than that.

"Yeah that's right; lower your head in shame," Francine said gleefully, "After all you're the only one in this school with a filthy colonist for a father."

Ayame lifted her head, "Don't say bad things about my dad!"

"We'll say what we like," Said a large boy called Matthew and he smacked one of her books across the back of her head hard. Her head whipped forwards and she buried it in her arms, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Now we sympathise that you have _colony_ blood in you," Jason said smoothly, "But it really doesn't excuse you from being taught your place in this school."

"Just leave me alone," Ayame mumbled, hastily retrieving her books. Scrambling to her feet, she tried to rush away but someone stepped in front and pushed her roughly. Ayame stumbled but managed to find her balance.

"Where do you think you're going Yuy?" Jason said innocently.

Ayame shot him a glare but then someone shoved her and she nearly dropped her books again. This time she refused to meet anyone's eyes and simply turned sharply on her heel, pelting down the corridor in the opposite direction as fast as she could and breaking past the tight circle of bodies before it could close around her. Jason held up his hand when the others made to go after her. He shook his head and smiled.

"See you tomorrow Yuy!" He called out, "We'll be waiting."

She ran until her lungs were about to burst and Jason's words stopped ringing in her ears. Skidding to a stop around a corner she realised that she'd reached the main doors of the school. She regained her breath and dusted the skirt that made up part of her uniform. Her hand started throbbing terribly midway but she ignored it and stepped outside. It didn't take long to find her car among the others parked in the drive, waiting. Henry was sitting inside, reading today's newspaper. He gave her a warm smile and tipped his hat, "Hello Miss Ayame, good day at school?"

"Yeah it was great," She forced a smile and settled back into the plush seat of the car as he pulled out of Eve River Academy and drove home.

* * *

"Mama." Sasha wriggled and stretched her arms out for Relena, wanting out from the high chair that she had been placed in. Relena paused from her task and smiled, brushing a stray lock of golden hair out of her eyes. At thirty-five, she still kept a good shape and it was visible in her slender form as she moved around the counter towards the one year old and placed the banana slices she'd been cutting in the tray in front of her. Sasha blinked and brought her chubby little fingers forward, fingering them tentatively while Relena placed a soft kiss on her dark brown curls.

Ayame watched them from the doorway sadly. She was ashamed of the things Jason and his friends said and was worried that if her mum and dad heard about it then it would hurt them as much as it hurt her. It was for this reason that nobody knew what she had to put up with at school. She always smiled and acted normal when she was home no matter how much she longed to cry and take comfort in her mum's soft embrace.

"Hi sweetie!" Relena said cheerily. Ayame started and realised that she had been noticed. She smoothly moved towards the fridge and poured herself some orange juice as if that had been her intent all along. "Hi mum," She smiled. Relena crossed her arms over the white cardigan she was wearing and leaned back against the counter. "How was your day?"

"Good," Ayame said too quickly and Relena's smile turned slightly puzzled. Ayame rectified this by gushing about her day with a big smile that was just a little bit forced and her hands tightly clenched around her glass. She talked about how Jason had helped her in Math class and how Francine and she had paired up during science to do an experiment…_lies…all lies_. She was convincing and she felt terrible for it; she knew it was wrong but seeing Relena's gentle smile reappear as she listened was enough to keep her going. "That sounds really nice. You should invite your friends around one day."

_Oh no, not this_. Ayame made a face, "Aw mum, I've got lots of homework…" She trailed off.

Relena gave her a funny look but laughed, "You're only eleven years old; you shouldn't be working so hard. Don't tell your dad I said that," She winked. "Just remember to have fun too." She said gently and Ayame felt like crying. Relena turned away slightly and looked like she was about to say something else. Ayame tensed.

"Oh goodness, she's gotten out of the high chair again." Ayame looked up in surprise and realised that Sasha was gone. Ever since she had learned to crawl, Sasha always managed to escape from her high chair, as unbelievable as that may seem. You had to take your eyes off her for a second and she would vanish only to be found in the unlikeliest of places. Relena bit her lip and searched the kitchen for her while Ayame snuck out and back down the corridor, glad that her attention had been diverted.

She leaned down to pick up her abandoned rucksack from the entrance hall and found Sasha curled up behind it, chewing on her strap. Those same Prussian blue eyes blinked up at her and the strap was relinquished, leaving it coated in saliva. Ayame grimaced, "Eww Sasha…"

Sasha smiled and stretched her arms out, "Beebi," That was her chosen word of recognition for any familiar person that wasn't Relena, Heero or her Teddy. Ayame sighed and wrapped her arms around the little baby, hoisting her up with a grunt. "Come on then, let's find mum." Sasha pressed her banana-sticky hands over Ayame's school shirt and was content to sit still as they walked back. Relena was in the living room looking behind the cushions. "Mum!" Ayame called, "I found her." Relena looked up relieved and took Sasha into her arms. "You…are a very trying baby," She scolded but Sasha simply giggled in delight at her tone and rubbed her face into Relena's shoulder.

Ayame turned away to make her exit when she felt Relena's hand touch her arm. "Hold on a minute." Turning, she watched as Relena shifted Sasha to her hip and took Ayame's hand causing her to wince in pain. Relena frowned, "What happened to your hand?" Ayame looked and saw that a large purple bruise inflicted by Jason's foot had developed. She looked up sheepishly, "I fell and hurt it while playing." Relena looked at her carefully for a moment and her expression saddened. Ayame felt that crying feeling come up again.

"It looks painful sweetheart; you should have shown it to me. I know that you feel like I'm too busy all the time…"

Ayame shook her head rapidly from side to side, "No mum its ok. It doesn't hurt much really. I'm old enough to understand…"

"…It's not ok." Relena cut in sternly, "Sometimes I get worried about you. You don't have to grow up so quickly that you don't need to come to me anymore for anything. I'm your mother and no matter how busy I seem I will always have time to listen to you if anything ever troubles you or there's something on your mind. I promise." She cupped Ayame's cheek and looked her straight in the eyes, "You got that?"

Ayame nodded, "Yes mamma,"

"Good, now let's get you some ice for that…"

Later, Ayame walked slowly up the stairs to her room with a tremble in her lips and glistening moisture in her eyes. She ran into Chloe who was skipping happily down with her pretty golden tresses bouncing behind her. "Yami!" She squealed, "I painted a big picture of you at school today, wanna see?"

Ayame paused, "Maybe later Chlo, okay?" She said quietly. The five year old came to a stop and paused uncertainly at her older sister's aloofness, "Kay." Ayame continued up and entered her room, shutting the door behind her.

It all came loose then. Stifling her sobs she fell onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. The chill of the ice still tingled on her hand but at least it didn't hurt so terribly now. She wondered dismally what would happen if she feinted sickness and missed school tomorrow. It would never work; the others would just be twice as terrible the next day. Being pushed around she could handle but the words…they dug deeper than any pain they could inflict on her. How could they say such hurtful things? Ayame felt lonely and confused but she didn't know what to do. She was too embarrassed to tell Grampa Pagan because he always praised her for being so grown up. There was Henry, Uncle Duo or Aunt Hilde but she didn't think they'd do anything except tell her mum and dad and that was not an option…no…never.

Feeling helpless, Ayame cried some more because it was okay to cry when no one could see.

* * *

Heero Yuy walked through the door and carefully closed it behind him. His need to move silently came purely from something that was best explained with the saying 'old habits die hard'. He stopped a moment to remove his Preventer jacket before moving towards the living room and glanced in. This was another habit that was hard to shake but Heero often needed the reassurance that everything was okay and he had realised that it was easier done when his presence went unnoticed. It was hard to concentrate with four girls demanding his attention all at once.

Chloe and Hana were sitting in the middle of the room with a group of plush toys around them while Sasha was in her playpen, holding herself up by gripping the edge and making small sounds of complaint. Further inspection revealed Ayame curled up in one of the armchairs by the window, her exercise book propped open in her lap and her head bent deeply into it as she scribbled. She now raised her head at the increasing sound of Sasha's cries.

"Hana, give Sasha one of your toys."

Seven year old Hana raised her head irritably, "But we're using all of them!"

Ayame gave her a look, "You can spare her one at least. Chlo give her one please." She added when Hana just pouted and lifted her chin up. Chloe leaned forward and picked up a teddy bear with a purple waistcoat that had big shiny black buttons on it. "Here have Mr Buttons," She held it out but Sasha shook her head and batted it away, her lip trembling.

"No no, she wants this one" Hana said with a sigh and picked up a scruffy, old-looking teddy with a blue bow tie and a serious looking expression. She held it out to Sasha who stopped whimpering and held her hands out, "Teddee." She grabbed and hugged the teddy bear close.

Heero chanced a glance at Ayame and saw she was staring in the other direction a little distantly and somewhat sadly. His expression hardened into a slight frown as he slowly made his way to her, bypassing the centre of the room where Hana and Chloe were playing without attracting their attention, and knelt down in front of where she was sitting.

"Hey," He said softly and she jumped, startled. "Oh! Hey dad." She smiled, a little weakly he thought and his frown deepened.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and her smile brightened, "Nothing's wrong."

"Hn," Heero was not convinced. He glanced down and she tried to hide her hands under her book. "You've hurt yourself," He said blankly. Ayame looked a little nervous. "It's nothing."

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "How did it happen?"

She fiddled with her book, "Oh you know…I was playing with Cecilia and I wasn't looking where I was going and I banged it somewhere." She said smoothly. Heero kept his eyes level with hers and stared at her unwaveringly. She stared back, a reflection of his own eyes, but hers weren't as demanding and she could see he wanted her to tell him what was really on her mind. She suddenly threw herself forward, causing him to jerk back reflexively, and hugged him tightly.

"You worry too much dad."

She kissed him on the cheek, quickly grabbed her books and rushed off. Heero stood and made to go after her, confusion etched on his features.

"Daddy!"

Too late, Hana and Chloe had seen him. They rushed forward and Heero had to stop when they came in front of him and started jumping excitedly, impeding his pursuit. When he looked up, Ayame was gone.

* * *

Eve River Academy was a very prestigious school attended by students from upper class families. The old headmaster, an acquaintance of Relena's, had retired a few months ago and his position had been taken over by a certain Mr Wentworth. Nothing much had been changed in the school during the transition; its students remaining the same. At the moment, it was the time allocated for lunch and Ayame sat on the grass with her book. She loved to spend her breaks outside by a small scattering of trees to the side of the gardens. The other students remained in the main part of the grounds and hardly came by here. That suited her just fine because she preferred the quiet solitude. She had once tried to mingle, had been initiated into Francine's circle of friends, but she had scandalised them with her unmanageable hair and her tomboyish style. She had also horrified them with a story about a mud fight between her and Ethan Maxwell and how Uncle Duo had to bring out the hose and douse them thoroughly with water to clean them. _"How disgusting!"_ Francine had sniffed. They were all so uppity and snobbish; Ayame didn't understand them at all.

"Hey Yuy!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed with dismay that she was surrounded. Jason was leaning against the tree looking down at her.

"It's bad manners to daydream when someone's talking to you," He chided.

"But we know she hasn't got manners anyway," Came a high-pitched giggle from a girl named Cecilia. Ayame closed her book and slowly started to stand but someone's hand came crashing down on her shoulder, forcing her back to the floor. She looked up and saw it was Matthew.

"Is this your secret place?" He taunted, "Always hide here do you?"

"I'm not hiding," She said defiantly but they ignored her. Francine grabbed her book and wrinkled her nose, "What trash are you reading today?"

"Hey give that back!" Ayame tried to stand and make a grab for the book but Matthew's hand pushed her down again, harder this time. Francine began to rip pages out of the book to Ayame's horror. It wasn't even hers; Ethan had lent it to her to read because it was one of his favourites. Bitterness rose up in her throat as Francine sniggered and she shifted forward instinctively but Matthew's hand shoved her against the tree, hard.

"Try it again," Matthew dared but she didn't.

They laughed, since some sort of victory had been achieved, and threw loose twigs and bits of branches at her. Ayame sat there silently, feeling helpless and alone.

"Someone needs to put you in your place Yuy," Jason said with disdain, "You can't get away with your mum's mistakes."

"She hasn't made any mistakes!" Ayame suddenly fumed before she could stop herself. Why did they always have to make fun of her parents? They hadn't ever done anything to the kids standing around her; they hadn't even ever _seen_ them.

"Marrying a low class nobody and tarnishing the royal bloodline. King Peacecraft would be crying in his grave." Francine taunted.

That was too far and it touched a nerve. "Don't talk about my mum that way!" Ayame yelled and stood up. "And my dad's not a nobody!"

"That's right," Jason grabbed her shoulders and looked at her solemnly, "Do you know what your dad really is?"

Ayame shrugged him off, "I don't want to hear it." She stalked off across the grass.

"He was a Gundam pilot," Jason called after her and she stopped in her tracks. Everyone was shocked into silence. "What?" Ayame finally spluttered. She hadn't heard this one before.

"You heard me," Jason leaned against the tree and crossed his arms, "Didn't he ever mention it?"

"You're lying!" Ayame said urgently, "How could you know?"

Jason crossed his arms, "I overheard my dad saying it."

"Oh and your dad knows everything does he?" Ayame snapped. What Jason was saying was scaring her; the Gundam pilots manned those huge scary looking mobile suits called Gundams that she had seen pictures of. Her dad would have told her if he was one, wouldn't he?

"He knows the truth," Jason said with a serious expression. "And you realise that this makes things much worse…" The others slowly approached and circled Ayame who glanced at Jason nervously. "I thought he was just a nobody from the colonies but he's much more dangerous." He moved closer to Ayame and waved his fingers in front of her while speaking in a low tone that sent chills up her spine.

"The Gundam pilots, you see, they used their Gundams to kill people in cold blood and destroy whole colonies just like that." He snapped his fingers in front of her nose. "If you made them angry or tried to stop them then they wouldn't just kill you but your whole family and everyone who'd even _spoken_ to you. Everyone was frightened that they might be next on the list."

Ayame turned her head aside angrily, "Stop making things up!"

"It's true silly!" Cecilia giggled scornfully.

"It's not true!" Ayame insisted and clenched her fists. "My dad's not like that! He works for Preventers and protects the Earth Sphere!"

"He isn't doing a very good job, bad stuff still happens." Matthew provided. The others laughed in victory, thinking he had won a point

"Hey," Said Jason thoughtfully, "What do you think would happen if Preventers knew that your dad used to be a Gundam pilot?"

Ayame squeezed her eyes shut, "Shut up!"

"They'd take your dad away, lock him up and throw away the key."

"I said shut up!"

"Then you wouldn't have a dad anymore. You'd be all alone with your sisters and your mum, crying all the time."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

They didn't know how much it hurt…they had no idea that her dad used to be absent now and again to go on missions for Preventer. Once, when she was younger, he had been gone longer than he was meant to and there was some doubt about his…being alive. Ayame had seen her family go through such uncertain times and Jason's words were bringing back painful memories and her chest hurt with them…she would not lose her dad again; nobody would take him away. Ayame suddenly went cold inside with that thought. Matthew, Francine, Cecilia and the others immediately backed away at the intensity in her eyes. Jason continued speaking, oblivious.

"Maybe I should give them a call eh Yuy?"

His response was a fist hurtling towards his face. Everyone gasped and stared at Jason who clutched his bleeding nose and stared at her wide-eyed. His surprise gave way to anger. "You're going to regret that," He said acidly and launched himself at her.

A cry went up around the school and students were running to see the fight taking place near the gardens. Soon after, the teachers were rushing out too to see what the commotion was about and put a stop to it.

And Ayame knew she was in deep trouble now.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Please review if you can :)


	5. AC 215 Hidden Burden II

**A/N:** Hi again, this is the continuation of Ayame's story. If your're wondering how I'm cranking these up so fast the truth is they're already written and posted on BI but I thought I'd store them here too. There is one more part to this sub-story which I will post again in a few days.

* * *

**Hidden Burden II**

"How's my liddle pwecious granddaughter?" Mrs Darlian cooed as she hoisted Sasha playfully in the air. "Grandma loves it when you come to visit, yes she does, oh yes she does." She tickled Sasha's tummy and made her giggle. Relena watched her mother's antics in amusement as she sipped her tea. She knew how much her mother treasured the gift of her grandchildren for she had been unable to have any with Mr Darlian, that being the reason why they had happily adopted Relena. She often told Relena how proud her father would be of all of them, and her, today. After his death, she had moved into a smaller home not too far from her daughter but still outside the city, where the air was fresher.

"Oh I almost forgot!" She said, detangling Sasha's little hands as they tugged at her earring and leaning over the side into a wicker basket full of accessories. "Look what Grandma made for you!" She pulled out a little pastel green woollen cap with a bobble on top and put it on Sasha's head. "There you are, don't you look so pwetty?"

Sasha blinked as the hat fell over her eyes. She pulled it off, examining the fluffy bobble on the top. She then opened her little mouth and stuffed the furry ball into her mouth, looking up at Mrs Darlian innocently. She chuckled and looked at Relena. "How are my other three angels?"

"They're okay," Relena said thoughtfully, taking another sip.

"But?" Prompted her mother, sensing something more.

"I'm not sure," Relena bit her lip.

"Not Hana is it?" Mrs Darlian sighed, "That girl is so stubborn sometimes…"

"No, it's Ayame," Relena corrected. The older woman looked surprised, "Ayame? What could be wrong with Ayame?"

Relena's cell phone began buzzing on the table loudly, making both of them jump. Relena put her cup down and picked it up. "Hello?" Mrs Darlian watched her expression turn puzzled. "Erm, no I'm not busy…" She tilted away slightly as she listened carefully. Mrs Darlian bounced Sasha on her lap as she waited. "Oh!" Her face came up sharply to see Relena sitting up and looking rather pale. "Is she hurt?" There was a pause and then she nodded, "I see. Yes, I'll come over right away. No, no that's fine, I'll be there. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Relena dear, whatever's the matter?" Mrs Darlian asked worriedly.

Relena frowned, "That was Ayame's school calling." She paused, "She's been sent to the headmaster's office for starting a fight."

Eyebrows shot up, "A fight?" Relena's mother didn't know what to say; it was just so unlike the responsible, carefree girl she knew. Relena stood, pushing her chair back, "I have to go to Eve River."

"Relena, what exactly is going on with Ayame?"

"I need to find that out for myself," Relena responded, grabbing her purse. Sasha began to fidget when she saw and heard the jangle of Relena taking out her car keys, realising that her mum was going somewhere. Relena glanced at her and paused.

"It's okay dear, I'll look after her. You get going." Mrs Darlian lifted Sasha so she rested against her shoulder and rocked her comfortingly. Relena looked relieved, "Thank you mamma." She pecked her mother on the cheek and they headed out into the hallway.

"Let me know if everything's all right," Mrs Darlian called worriedly. Sasha wriggled in her embrace. "Mama," She called, lifting her head

"I will," Relena called and left through the door. It shut quietly behind her with a soft click.

Sasha suddenly burst into tears.

* * *

The headmaster's office was on the top floor of Eve River and Relena walked up the marbled steps past the many students making their way to their classes now that lunch was over. As she approached the top she heard an old lady's voice from behind the ornate door ahead.

"Yes, you can go back to your classes now Francine."

A pretty girl with straight black hair emerged from the door and shut it behind her, tossing her hair as she turned. She caught sight of Relena and froze. Relena smiled and approached, "You must be Francine. I'm Ayame's mother and I've heard so much about you." Strangely, Francine paled slightly at her words. _She must be the shy type_ Relena thought to herself.

"Well, it's good to finally meet one of Ayame's friends," She smiled encouragingly. Francine gave her a strange look, as if she were an alien from another planet. The girl excused herself politely and scurried down the stairs, throwing a glance back over her shoulder once before she disappeared from sight. Relena felt a strange stab of doubt at her behaviour yet she dismissed it and moved towards the door; there were more important things to worry about.

The room beyond was large and to the side was a desk with an aged secretary tapping away at a computer. She had large round glasses that dwarfed her small frame and her hair was coiled up into a grey bun with loose wispy ends dangling over her ears. There were doors on the other side of the wall where she was situated but it was apparent that the one at the far end was of importance. It was decorated with a large golden plaque that said 'Mr Wentworth' and beneath it 'Headmaster' in bold. Relena absently reminded herself that the Headmaster had now changed and was no longer the man she had met when Ayame started school here.

"Oh hello there!" The secretary had glanced up and seen her waiting. She stood and shuffled towards Relena, taking her hand and shaking it rigorously.

"My my, Relena Peacecra…oop I should be saying Yuy. We talked on the phone and Let me tell you that I am very very honoured to be able to meet you dear."

Relena smiled faintly, "Thank you erm…"

"Miss Mills."

"Can you tell me what happened please?"

"Oh well it was one for the ages! I thought the kids here were too afraid to get their hands dirty but your girl is a wonder and I saw it for myself," Miss Mills jiggled excitedly. "She sure showed that Whitfeld boy who's who. Goodness!" She slid her spectacles up her nose, "Bam to the left! Pow to the right! Wallop from the top! That left hook was amazing as well, perfect form if I do say."

"I don't know if I would be as pleased." Relena frowned.

The secretary leaned in and whispered, "Oh if you knew half the kids here then you would be. I've worked here for years and I personally think some of them need to be given a good spanking or two just to get some sense knocked into them. I blame the parents myself. That boy completely deserved it. You know the Whitfelds, they were…"

"Part of Romefeller," Relena interjected, remembering the name. "Elitist aristocrats very proud of their heritage."

"Ah you're too nice," Protested Miss Mills, "What you really mean is that they're 'pure-blooded' snobs who've got their heads stuck too far up their…"

Relena cleared her throat politely, "Listen, I'd like to see Ayame?"

Her face turned sympathetic, "Of course, the poor dear. The headmaster put her in a separate room so she can, 'think carefully about her actions and repent for her bad behaviour' Tchah!" The secretary looked rather cross. She gestured at one of the doors and suddenly leaned in to whisper in Relena's ear.

"If you don't mind my saying Miss Relena, I think your daughter deserves better; she's too good for this place."

Relena blinked, "What?" The secretary was back at her desk all of a sudden. "The headmaster is currently seeing someone but I believe he shall wish to speak with you afterwards. I'll knock on the door when its time." She sat down and her eyes softened as she looked at Relena, "See to your girl, she's rather distraught."

* * *

The spare rooms beside the headmaster's office were sparse for they had no use apart from serving as temporary waiting areas from time to time. It was dim and a single window high up in the wall cast a square beam of light in the centre of the room. The only furniture in here was an old-fashioned bench that was pushed against the wall and Ayame was sitting on it, knees curled up.

It was so silent; these rooms must block out the sound somehow. _Maybe_, she mused, _this is like a prison where bad kids go and are forgotten for years and years. _It certainly felt that way, the room felt ancient and sitting in it, Ayame felt as if years were rolling by. She was frightened; she shouldn't have lost her control and beat up Jason. True, it had been satisfying to let the fire she never known was boiling in her out and make him cry like a girl but now he was definitely going to tell the headmaster about her dad. The headmaster would tell the Preventers and they would take him away. Ayame's insides clenched at the thought and she buried her head in her arms, helpless and feeling frustrated about it.

Minutes might have passed, she couldn't tell how many, before the door to her room creaked open. She didn't bother raising her head, let punishment come to her in whatever form, she almost didn't care anymore.

"Ayame?"

Her head shot up in surprise at the familiar soft voice. "Mum?" For a moment, she thought she was dreaming but then her mother stepped into the light of the room, her hair illuminated by its brilliance and her eyes full of concern. Ayame realised what she must look like, her uniform was smeared with dirt; her sleeve was torn; there was dried blood on her lip; a small cut on her forehead and tear tracks drying on her cheeks. Her eyes welled up as an uncontrollable urge compelled her to slide off the bench, throw her arms around Relena's waist and bury her head in the soft material of her clothes.

"I'm sorry," She burst out in a rush. "I didn't mean to but I got angry and it just happened they were telling horrible lies about dad and I was scared and couldn't stop myself they always say bad stuff and I was fed up but now I know I've really messed up and they really _will_ take dad away and I don't want them to please don't be mad at me."

"Shhh," Relena soothed and patted her head calmly; "I don't understand what you're talking about, slow down."

Ayame bit her lip. "Mum, is dad…is he…a Gundam pilot?"

Relena stiffened, "Who told you that?"

"J…Jason did. He said dad was dangerous and everyone was afraid of him because he killed people in cold blood and…" Tears started spilling down her cheeks, "…he was going to tell the Preventers so they could take him away..."

Relena cut her off gently by putting her hands on either side of Ayame's face and cupping her cheeks, "Listen to me. The Gundam pilots fought for peace and they helped stop the war. People don't always remember but I know, I was there." She hesitated when she saw the lingering question in Ayame's eyes but she realised that too many lies and secrets lay about here; she would not add to them. "…Yes…" _Oh Heero, I know you didn't want this. _"…Your dad was a Gundam pilot…" Ayame's eyes widened, "But he has a kind heart and he always tried to do the right thing, to fight for the right cause. He saved the lives of many people on Earth, he saved my life…not everybody sees it but he and the other pilots are all heroes," Relena said firmly. Ayame looked lighter with the revelation, but when Relena pulled her back into her embrace; Ayame clutched her tightly.

"Besides, Preventer already knows your dad was a Gundam pilot."

Ayame looked up with such joy and relief on her face that Relena almost wept at the sight of it. She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I…I didn't mean to beat up Jason, he always says bad things but this time he really made me angry."

"He always says bad things to you? What does he say?"

Ayame flushed and looked uncomfortable. "Erm…things about dad and…you." Relena raised her eyebrows as Ayame fiddled with the edge of her skirt. Relena took her hand, causing her to look up. "What does he say?" She demanded quietly.

Ayame closed her eyes and lowered her voice to a whisper until Relena had to bend her head in order to hear her and she was shocked to say the least. It sounded right coming from someone who was a Whitfeld but it still sickened her to the stomach to know that her eleven year old daughter had to hear it from one of her classmates.

"But Jason is your friend…" She murmured to herself. Ayame went red again and quietly explained that he wasn't, none of them were. She had no friends at Eve River; all the stories she had told were made up and she hid her head in shame as she confessed it.

"How long has this been going on?" Relena said sternly.

"…"

_Longer than it should be then_, Relena concluded. It hurt that her daughter had not confided in her until now, even when she had expressed to her that she would always be there to listen. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" She couldn't keep the sadness from her voice. Ayame refused to meet her eyes, "I wanted to be strong and not trouble anyone about it."

"So you thought you'd just suffer and bear it did you?" Relena scolded. "What's your father going to say?"

Ayame pulled away suddenly, face stricken with terror. "You can't tell him Mummy, please!"

"He deserves to know," Relena chided. Ayame stood there silently and Relena pulled her over to the bench where she sat down and pulled the young girl into her embrace gently. "Silly girl," She admonished. "Did you think you could keep these things to yourself and not talk to anyone about it? There's no need to protect me and your father that way, we're used to it and we're supposed to be protecting _you_. I can't believe you've been putting up with this silently and we're going to put a stop to it. I promise." Relena cushioned Ayame's head against her soft body and stroked her hair soothingly with one hand. It was wonderful to be held this way, Ayame thought, the warmth and comfort leaving a feeling of bliss that she had long forgotten to indulge in. A tremendous weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she felt lighter now that her mum knew and understood. She snuggled further into Relena's arms and sighed.

The knock at the door came too soon, as tends to happen with peaceful, happy moments, and Relena nudged Ayame. She looked up in a daze before her eyes focused and she realised the present situation. She sat up straight but there was a tinge of trepidation in her eyes. Relena stood with a reassuring smile, "I'm here with you sweetheart, don't worry."

The secretary gave them both a beaming smile as they came out. The door to the headmaster's office was open and a man and boy exited and started to make their way across the room, stopping short when they caught sight of Relena and Ayame. The boy looked in worse state than Ayame; he had a black eye ; a swollen lip and a dark bruise developing on his cheek. A look of terror crossed his face and he immediately hid behind the frame of his father with a wail and pointed at Ayame as if she was a disease.

"It's her! Don't let her near me! She nearly killed me!" He screamed in high-pitched voice. Ayame remained still and watched him calmly with a blank expression but years of reading Heero's blank expressions had taught Relena that she was puzzled by the boy's behaviour. _Bet he didn't act like that when he was bullying her_, Relena mused, _How the mighty have fallen_.

The boy's father scowled at his son. "Get a hold of yourself Jason please! There's no need to act like a blithering idiot." Jason quietened down but still partially sheltered himself behind his father's form, whimpering when they walked past Relena and Ayame. Mr Whitfeld paused and turned to glare at Relena who met his stare with a cool one of her own. "Miss Peacecraft," He greeted coldly, "Your daughter seems to have inherited some violent tendencies that are certainly not from _your_ side of the family." Ayame stiffened beside her and Relena wondered if she too had picked up the hidden insult._._

"Mrs Yuy please," Said Relena coolly, "On the contrary my daughter and I are very similar. We both can't stand people who make idle threats and like to elevate themselves above others regardless of the lack of intelligence they possess. I would say that your son takes after you completely."

"You're not holding my son responsible for this fiasco…Mrs Yuy."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Relena stated, "But I do hold _you_ responsible Mr Whitfeld for the horrible ideas in your son's mind and can only say I'm ashamed at the new low you've reached involving children in your personal battlefield."

Mr Whitfeld went slightly red and huffed, "Well we'll see what the headmaster has to say, won't we?" A cruel smile crossed his lips as he turned sharply and strode out. Ayame squeezed her hand tightly and Relena gave her a squeeze back. "Don't worry; I won't go down without a fight." She winked and they turned to enter the headmaster's office.

Mr Wentworth sat at his ornate desk in front of a huge window which overlooked the entrance of the school. He had grey streaks in his slicked back hair and his eyebrows were stern and unforgiving. His eyes narrowed at the two figures entering his office and he gestured for them to sit down, his lip thinning as he surveyed Ayame.

"Ayame, do you have anything to say now that you have had a chance to reflect on your actions?"

Ayame bowed her head, "I'm really sorry sir and I'm ashamed of my actions."

"Excellent, at least you have the intelligence to see the error of your ways." He leaned back in his chair and turned his gaze to Relena. "Mrs Yuy. I regret having to call you in today but I believe this is a serious situation. I pride myself on the good reputation of this school. Many families feel safe sending their children here knowing that the students are well-behaved and disciplined." Relena raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe you had an acquaintance with Mr Hargreaves who held this position before me. It is due to his benevolence that your daughter was allowed to be admitted to this school and I would have thought that such kindness should make one eager to meet the standards set here."

"Excuse me?" Relena's eyebrows knit together, "You make it sound like my daughter is not fit for this school."

Mr Wentworth cleared his throat, "Not at all Mrs Yuy or Miss Relena if I may?" She nodded stiffly, "I am simply pointing out that the behaviour Ayame showed today is not fitting of the trust that was given to her. To engage in such unchecked violence and to hurt another student is not at all appropriate behaviour considered at Eve River."

Relena fixed her cerulean eyes on him, "I understand that," She countered politely, "But have you even questioned her about her motivations? Did you get her side of the story before isolating her in a room alone as punishment?"

"The spectacle was watched by every single person in this school Miss Relena," The headmaster said patiently, "And there were witnesses of course."

"Listen, I think Ayame is being bullied by those very witnesses…"

Now the headmaster was clearly startled, "There is no 'bullying' in this school Miss Relena, I can assure you of that."

"How can you just make that assumption without investigating it?" Relena's eyebrows knit together, "How come nobody here has noticed her predicament let alone lifted a finger to help her?"

The headmaster sighed, "Miss Relena, you are obviously concerned about your daughter but have you considered that this may be a cry out for attention?" Ayame flinched beside Relena. "She has spun these stories to get your support. My dear, it's in her _nature_." He stretched the word infuriatingly, "You should realise this and understand that there is bound to be a slight difference of opinion between her and some of the other students. Nothing that can't be resolved however and I'm sure it can be settled with a detention where a personal apology to Master Whitfeld will be written. You should be thankful Miss Relena, her actions really warrant a dismissal however, it is out of great respect to _you_ that leads us here at Eve River to overlook your union with…"

The sound of Relena slamming her hands on the table as she stood silenced him. "Ayame please step out of the room for a moment," Relena bit out. Ayame looked at her nervously but Relena's expression was furious and she quietly complied. Once she was gone, Relena let the fire blaze out, so to speak.

"Let me guess, you used to be part of Romefeller too?"

"Now Miss Relena…"

"Answer the question please," She said tightly. The man shook his head, "I was never a part of Romefeller.."

"But you feel the need to harbour their views and discriminate against my daughter!"

"Miss Relena…" He protested. She was melting him with her stare and he pressed his back further against his chair in an effort to lighten the intensity of it. "Help her and investigate the damn accusations I've placed before you! What kind of a headmaster…no, what kind of a man are you?"

"That's enough!" He rose bitterly and Relena staggered away from him in shock. "As much as I hate to say it but I have been accommodating so far and I am fed up! Is it not enough that you shunned your birthright and married a…a soldier with neither name nor heritage? Not even a common man! And worse, I have to put up with Hargreaves' decision to place the offspring of this unsavoury union in my school! Do you not see it Miss Relena? You are being blinded by the seductive wiles of your husband while he pollutes your bloodline and gains power for the colonies…Ayame is a tool just like Mariemaia…"

* * *

"Hey dearie you okay?" Miss Mills put her hand on Ayame's shoulder as she walked out of the office looking troubled. Ayame nodded briefly and leaned against the walls with her head in her hands.

"What a mess," She groaned. "Maybe if mum left it alone and I apologised everything would be okay again?" She looked hopefully up at Miss Mills. The secretary gave her a look, "Things were never okay dearie. Hey." A mischievous look crossed her face, "Your mother sent you out?" Ayame nodded and Miss Mills chuckled gleefully and stepped over to her desk, opening one of the drawers. She pulled out two glasses and tiptoed over to the wall while Ayame looked at her, confused.

"This is gonna be good," She winked and placed one glass against the wall with her ear pressed to the other side. Ayame stepped up to her and she handed her the other glass, indicating that she do the same.

She heard all of the headmaster's speech…

"…Ayame is a tool just like Mariemaia…"

There was a loud smacking sound suddenly and Ayame cried out "Mum!" But Miss Mills clamped a hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"How dare you! You make me sick you arrogant, egotistical bastard! God, I'm retired and I still have to put up with this crap! Colonies this, Earth that, give it a rest! What does this have to do with school? When will you let children be children for god's sake instead of making them lead your wars all the time? Isn't it enough that we all lost our childhood because of it? I think inbreeding has made you all crazy and I'm glad I'm not a part of it. Thank you for showing your true colours Mr Wentworth and I believe I'd rather be hanged than let my daughter continue coming to a backward institution like this. Good day!"

"You can't withdraw her from this school just like that!"

"Just watch me."

The door banged open making the two spies jump. Miss Mills grabbed the glasses and hastened back to her desk as Relena stormed out leaving a stunned headmaster sitting in his chair and clutching his red cheek. She spotted Ayame and grabbed her hand, "We're leaving Ayame."

Miss Mills waved at them cheerfully as they left, "Byeeeee!"

When they were seated in the car, Relena rested her forehead against the steering wheel and simply said, "Urgh." Ayame looked at her in amazement for a while and opened her mouth, "You slapped the headmaster," Was all that came out. Relena winced, "I know."

"I'm not coming back here again am I?" Ayame asked carefully. Relena shook her head, "No you're not." Ayame grinned and hugged Relena, "Yes! Thanks Mum." Relena groaned in response. "I'm glad someone's excited. What are we going to do now?" Her head flopped back into the steering wheel, "Heero's never going to believe me," She wailed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Please review if you can!


	6. AC 215 Hidden Burden III

**A/N:** This is the last part of Ayame's story.

* * *

**Hidden Burden III**

Hana peered around the edge of Ayame's door. "They're talking about you."

Sometimes, Ayame thought in despair, that girl was simply too much. She pulled her knees tighter against her chest, "I _know_," She retorted. Hana smirked and skipped into the room lightly, stopping at the bedside, "Are you in trouble?"

Her carefree tone grated on Ayame's nerves. "No," She replied quickly.

"Sounded like it," Hana said thoughtfully and Ayame's face paled a little, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Hana picked at the edge of the bedspread absently, "Just heard dad and mum talking some."

"Did dad…sound angry?"

"Hmmm," Hana tapped her chin, "Maybe." She skipped out of the room lightly again with a laugh. Ayame threw a pillow after her, "Ha ha, very funny." Hana poked her head back round the door to stick her tongue out before disappearing again.

"Aw hell," Ayame cursed, "I can't take this, I need some fresh air." She stalked out of her room.

* * *

In their room, Heero watched Relena numbly as she walked up to him and took hold of his arms.

"We've felt something wasn't right for a while now. I think it's been going on for a long time but only now have things gotten out of hand."

"Why Ayame?" Heero bit out angrily.

Relena leaned forward, letting her forehead fall against his chest. "Because of us," She answered bleakly. "The students responsible were mostly from families that are ex-Romefeller. You know what they say about us Heero…what they say about you."

His stony silence revealed that he knew all too well what they said about him. Relena bit her lip…

"They told her you were a Gundam pilot."

Heero stiffened immediately and became rock hard. Relena lifted her head.

"They threatened to reveal your identity to Preventer and told her they would get you taken away. Oh you should have seen her Heero, she was so upset I had to calm her down and explain that Preventer already knew about you."

Heero clenched his fists and turned away so abruptly that Relena was forced to let go of his arms. "Heero…" She said gently when he didn't move for a long time and he turned back. "They're not going to get away with this," He ground out.

"Don't even think about it," She warned, raising her hand up to stop his line of thought. "Even though the foundation itself is no more, those descendants of Romefeller would still love any excuse to bring you down and that's what they'll do if you go confronting them."

"Hn."

"It's the students at Eve River that worry me more," Relena started pacing backwards and forwards, "How can they think Ayame's different? How can they think you're different just because…because…" She faltered. "It never crossed my mind that it would matter…it shouldn't matter!" Her voice took on a slight tinge of desperation, "If it's like this the shadow of conflict will always be behind us…_why does it matter!?_" Heero took hold of her arms and turned her to face him.

"It takes longer to change people's perceptions and even then, sometimes you can't destroy them completely."

She sagged a little but Heero held her firmly; he understood that it was hard on her sometimes to see that even in peaceful times, other dark aspects of humanity still lurked in dark corners like demons.

"Should I have known?" She whispered uncertainly, "It was my idea to put her in that school…but I never…it never crossed my mind that it would matter…I didn't think…"

"This isn't something you could have foreseen or helped," Heero said sternly, lifting her chin so she met his eyes. She nodded sheepishly, "I thought it would be just like Saint Gabriel's…"

"The only good thing about Saint Gabriel's, was you," He snorted and she smiled faintly, sinking down on the edge of the bed. "What are we going to do?"

"We should talk to someone in charge," Heero suggested but she immediately shook her head and sniffed angrily. "I tried talking to the headmaster but he turned out to be such an insufferable jerk, stating crazy things like how you plan to use Ayame as a tool in order to gain power for the colonies…"

Heero raised his eyebrow.

"…I slapped him," Relena responded.

The eyebrow rose even higher.

"He deserved it," She crossed her arms and concluded with a firm tone. Heero's lips lifted slightly at the edges as he bent towards her. Relena's eyes closed against the soft tickle of his hair as he planted a kiss on her temple with a low murmur, "Thanks."

When she opened her eyes he had pulled away. "Well? What should we do?" She said softly. He glanced at her, "It sounded like you concluded the matter back there."

"That didn't solve anything!" She said fiercely, then added in a deflated tone. "She doesn't have a school to go to now."

"We'll find her one," Heero said simply.

Relena gave him a dubious look, "But what if there are no places? She doesn't like the school? The same thing happens? She doesn't ma…" She was cut off abruptly as Heero gently but firmly put his hand over her mouth. "We'll sort something out," He promised, "Relax."

"You're right, sorry," She said as he let go. "Are you going to talk to Ayame?"

He tensed a little and nodded. Relena stood up and rubbed his arms comfortingly, "I know it's not easy for you but I believe in you Heero, I always have. You can do it."

* * *

He found her far from the house, sitting on the grass by the large pond, sheltered by the tall, thin trees that grew nearby. She had her knees drawn up with her chin resting on the arms crossed above them; her eyes had a distant look that he didn't like.

Heero came and sat near her, facing the small body of water before them. He was careful not to approach too silently, lest she start at his presence, and knew from the shifting of her feet and the tightening of the fingers clutching her arms that she was aware of him. They sat in silence for a while, the air between them tense and uncomfortable. Eventually Ayame tilted her head to rest on her arms and whispered, "Are you mad at me?"

Heero glanced at her, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because…because of what happened at school."

"Hn. You were pushed to a limit and you reacted, I can't fault you on that."

"Are you mad then because…I know about you?"

Heero sighed, "I'm not angry with you Ayame."

"You're angry at something."

Heero brushed his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. "I made a promise, on the day you were born, that I would never burden you with my past. You should have a normal life and enjoy the childhood I never had. I overlooked the fact that the rest of world wouldn't leave you alone. That's why I'm angry." His eyes narrowed.

"Why do they hate you so much?"

"Because they're afraid." Heero answered simply. "Of who I am and what I'm capable of."

"What was it like? When you were a Gundam pilot?"

"That's something I don't really want you to know," He placed his hand atop her head gently.

"Don't think I won't understand!" Ayame brushed him off, "I already know a lot. You had to control those big robots that shoot beams and there are different kinds like the one with the long arm that stretches out really far…"

She was describing Wufei's Gundam. Heero shook his head, "Ayame…"

"I don't want to hear it from someone else, I want to hear it from you!" She said stubbornly.

"It's not easy for me to talk about," Heero tightened his lips, "I did things I'm not proud of."

"Nobody's perfect," She lifted her chin. The perfect soldier almost smiled at the irony of her words but remained steadfast.

"You're not going to talk about it?"

"No."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah," He said impassively.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Heero made a movement and reached into his back pocket. Ayame watched him withdraw his wallet and open it up. For a crazy moment she thought he was going to give her money to keep quiet but instead, he pulled out a thick folded piece of paper and held it out to her like a peace offering. She took it, realising it was a photograph and unfolded it carefully. Her eyes widened.

"This was taken at the end of the Eve wars" Heero whispered softly.

The photograph had been taken in a large space docking port. Five men stood together in their black space suits, battle worn and weary yet emitting a strength and pride that seeped out of the very picture itself. Partly visible behind them were five huge mobile suits which were unmistakeably Gundams. She immediately picked out her dad standing in the middle with one hand holding on to his helmet. Behind him, his Gundam looked the worst and was completely battered. To his left stood Mr Barton who was supporting a wounded Mr Winner clutching his side with a faint smile. On Heero's right stood Mr Maxwell, his hands on his hips and a huge grin on his face. Beside him was Mr Chang, tilted slightly to the side with his arms crossed.

Ayame looked up to find Heero staring at her intently. "All of you were Gundam pilots?"

Heero nodded.

Ayame stared back at the photograph, analysing the image of her father in it. She had never seen him so young. He seemed shorter and skinnier, and although he still wore the same emotionless expression she saw today, there was something was colder about him in this picture, something distant and unreachable. She felt sad for him all of a sudden. Ayame looked across the pond thoughtfully for a moment, then shuffled closer to Heero and touched his arm tentatively.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He hesitated, "Yes."

"Is it because you're a Gundam pilot that they say it's a bad thing mum married you?" She said slowly. A look of surprise crossed Heero's face. Then it turned into one of amusement. "Not really," He admitted, "Most people still don't know about me, I'm just a Preventer agent. Relena is a public figure though and she's really important, loved by people on the Earth and the colonies. They didn't want their precious princess to marry someone like me."

"But then, what's wrong with you?" Ayame asked meekly.

"Hn." Heero said thoughtfully, "I'm not a prince."

Ayame raised her eyebrows. "So even if people don't know you're a Gundam pilot, they'd still say bad things about you?" She concluded.

"It seems so."

"I don't want them to," She said miserably.

"Neither does Relena but you both have to understand that you can't stop the way people think."

"I'm going to."

Heero gave her a look of surprise. "What?"

Ayame lifted her chin, having come to a decision. The sad melancholy atmosphere around her dissipated and she seemed to have picked up an invisible source of energy from somewhere that her eyes sparkled with. "I'm going to change the way people think and one day they'll call you a hero."

Heero gave a bewildered smile, "I don't want to be a hero, I'm happy enough with this," He gestured around him and his eyes glimmered.

"Maybe not a hero then but I'm going to make sure people aren't mean to you anymore," Ayame said with finality. Heero shook his head, bemused. She was so protective and determined for a little girl. "If that's what you want."

She nodded and perked up. "Of course, in order to do that I need to spread good stuff about you to counteract the bad stuff. That means you need to tell me about when you were a Gundam pilot." She crossed her arms expectantly.

Heero blinked. Somehow they had gone full circle back to square one and she had him. Relena would have been proud. He considered telling her no but something about her eager face stopped him.

"You know sharing the past isn't always a bad thing, your children could learn from it."

Relena stood by one of the trees flanking the pond, holding a sleepy eyed Sasha in her arms with a smile on her face. She was accompanied by Hana and Chloe who raced forward and flopped down on the grass beside Ayame.

"Story!" Gushed a breathless yet excited Chloe, who adored stories and loved to listen to them. A story from Heero was such a rarity that this was already a treasurable experience in her mind.

Relena walked up and sat down cross-legged on the grass next to Heero. "Dadee," Sasha rubbed her eyes and strained towards him with her little arms. He took her into his lap and kissed the top of her head as she snuggled against him. He eyed the girls warily, "Are you sure about this?" He asked Relena uncertainly.

"Sure," Relena said brightly, "You might lose them after a while, our stories aren't the simplest to tell but I think it's the telling that counts. Just don't try to say everything in one go, you can tell the rest another day and remember to keep the rating down."

"I…I don't know where to start," Heero confessed.

"How about when we first met?" She leaned over, kissing his cheek lightly, and tilted her head so her cheek rubbed softly against his jaw, "It's an easy start," She whispered. The corner of his mouth lifted and he nodded in agreement. Everyone settled down as he took a deep breath and started his tale of a crash landing on Earth and waking up to a beautiful girl with golden hair, holding his helmet in her hands.

* * *

The next day, Ayame sat at the picnic table staring out into the garden with her elbows propped up on the wooden surface.

"_And so the first colony was completed and our timeline was changed to the first year of After Colony, AC 001 in order to herald the event…" Droned Pagan as he read the history book. He had procured the use of one of the spare rooms in order to set up a makeshift classroom and had decided to try his hand at teaching. Age had reduced the old man's mobility, requiring him to use the aid of a walking stick now at eighty-six. The wooden support tapped against the floor as he paced backwards and forwards; the steady rhythm lulling Ayame into sleep._

"…_Fighting that spread from the Earth to the colonies caused the development of colonies to proceed slowly. It was only until AC 102 that the first colony cluster L1 was completed and at least 15 of the Earth's population moved to the Orbital Village at…" _

_Her eyes started to close of their own free will…_

"_Oh dear, Miss Ayame I seem to be sending you to sleep."_

_Ayame jerked up straight and flushed, "No Grampa, I was listening, I was!"_

"_Why don't we take a break?" Pagan suggested kindly, "All this teaching is making my head spin."_

Poor Grampa Pagan, she hadn't meant to insult him by falling asleep and yet he hadn't been angry at all, merely amused.

"Boo!"

Ayame shrieked and toppled sideways off her seat as a head with a bright pair of cobalt blue eyes popped out from the side of her vision. She sat up and glared at the boy who stood and chuckled at her.

"That wasn't funny Ethan!"

Ethan Maxwell grinned boyishly at her, "It was just so tempting, I couldn't help myself."

Ayame huffed and got to her feet, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Ethan flicked the jet black hair hanging loose about his shoulders, "I can't come and see you now? Mom told me what happened."

Ayame looked aside uncomfortably, "Oh." It made sense, Relena and Hilde were close friends after all. Ethan shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "You never told me you were being bullied." He quietly commented. Ayame flushed and lowered her head. He sounded hurt. "I'm sorry. It was my mess and I didn't want you to get involved."

"We're supposed to be friends," Ethan frowned, "We tell each other when we're in trouble and we help each other out no matter whose 'mess' it is."

Ethan Maxwell; A combination of Hilde's fiery passion and Duo's roguish charm. He always made her laugh when she was upset and told her everything would be okay when she was scared. He was the only real friend she had in the world and yet somehow, she had refused to confide in him. She felt so ashamed she couldn't meet his eyes as he stood before her.

"I've been getting lectures left, right and centre on how I should have told somebody so don't you start."

"Yes ma'am," Ethan stuck his hand out to pull her to her feet, "Sheesh, if I knew you were tetchy about it I wouldn't have brought it up. You'll be glad to know that everything's forgiven and forgotten anyway so we're good." His grin reappeared and Ayame smiled faintly in return.

"So what's gonna happen to you eh?" He poked her sharply.

"Ow," Ayame rubbed her arm and shot him a glare. "I don't know, dad promised to take care of it."

Ethan nodded, "Ah yes, Mr Yuy's probably kicking ass right now…" He schooled his face into a cold mask and put on his best imitation of Heero's deep tone, "You mess with my daughter again and next time I won't leave any legs to break."

"Not like that!" Ayame was mortified.

"Hmm, you're right. He wouldn't really say anything would he? He'd be all action..."

Ayame gave him a fierce glare and he lifted his hands in mock surrender, "Hey he'd do anything for you lovely ladies is all I'm trying to say."

"Hi dad," Ayame waved past Ethan. He yelped and spun round but there was nobody there. "That was cold," He scowled at Ayame who was giggling at him. Suddenly a bewildered look crossed his face, "Hey you're happy!"

Ayame tilted her head at him, "What of it?"

Ethan grinned again, "I haven't seen you chirpy for a while Yim-yam. It's good to see you back. Now, let's get out of here and go for a walk."

"What for?" Ayame asked curiously.

"You're going to tell me everything, from the start" Ethan answered, walking past her in the direction of the front gate.

* * *

"So you're saying my dad is a Gundam pilot?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I saw it in the photograph." Ayame nodded.

They continued walking along the street. Ethan started whistling and loped his arms across the back of his head.

"Well?" Ayame prodded when he didn't seem to make any other move.

"Well what?"

"What do you mean 'well what'? I just told you your dad was a Gundam pilot."

"Oh, that." Ethan sighed and stretched. "I already knew about that."

Ayame stopped short, "You already _knew_!"

"Yeah, knew about your dad too. Thought you knew too."

"What!? How…"

"I'll show you," Ethan grabbed her hand and yanked her forward.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house."

Ethan lived 10 minutes away from the isolated mansion that was Ayame's home. The white-washed houses on his street all looked exactly the same and Duo had had their house painted because he could never tell the damn place apart otherwise. The reddish rust-coloured house stood out like a beacon as they walked towards it so you couldn't miss it even if you wanted to. A group of young boys were playing football on a large stretch of lawn a few houses away but upon noticing them, one broke away and came running towards them.

"Ethan!" Greeted six-year old Jacob Maxwell enthusiastically. He was cute with short brown hair and a round face that sharply resembled Duo. His round blue eyes widened as he recognised who was with his brother and he flushed a little, becoming self-conscious. Jacob didn't possess much charm when it came to girls, he was too shy. " 'Lo Ayame."

Ayame smiled gently at him, "Hi Jacob," and his flush deepened. Ethan grinned and grabbed Jacob roughly, ruffling his hair into a thorough and complete mess, "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Argh get off!" Jacob squirmed and Ethan let go. "I'm supposed to tell you Mom's gone out."

"All right," Ethan nodded to Ayame, "Come on." They started up the drive to the front door. An old car that looked completely rundown stood in front of the closed garage. "What's that for?" Ayame asked curiously.

"Dad promised to fix it for the old lady who lives a few houses down." Ethan explained, "She refuses to buy a new one but its okay, dad likes getting his hands dirty with this kind of stuff." Ethan took out a key and let himself in through the front door. He led Ayame into a small study and pushed a chair close to a bookshelf. Ayame watched as he stood on it and retrieved a black coloured book from the top.

"What are you doing?" Came a small voice from behind them. Jacob had followed them in and was looking at them curiously.

"Nothing," Ethan jumped nimbly down from the chair and, placing the book on the table, turned to gently push his little brother out of the room. "You'll get in trouble!" Jacob said worriedly, "Dad always knows…"

"Not if you're me," Ethan reassured. "Not a word Jacob, okay?"

"I wanna see too!" Jacob protested.

"Listen, me and Ayame are doing secret stuff, hush hush." He looked around shiftily, "I need someone to keep a lookout and tell me as soon as someone comes home. You're the only one I can rely on."

Jacob looked put out but nodded reluctantly, "Okay," He walked off as Ethan closed the door. Ayame looked closely at the black book on the table. It was leather bound with a plain silver cross on the front. Ethan stepped out from behind her shoulder and flipped it open. "It's a bible," He explained.

"We came here to see a bible?" Ayame said sceptically, wondering whether Ethan was going to start preaching passages to her. She wasn't particularly religious; Heero didn't believe in God at all and although Relena kept faith, neither of them imposed their views upon their children so Ayame had decided that she believed in God to some degree but that was it.

Ethan grinned at her confusion and shuffled through until he made a satisfied noise and stopped on a particular page. Ayame stared at the photo, tucked into the spine, staring up at her boldly. She sucked in a deep breath and lifted it out carefully.

"It's the same one your dad showed you isn't it?" Ethan whispered softly and Ayame nodded.

"I bet all of them have a copy," He said excitedly.

"What about Apollo and Lian? Do they know?" Ayame asked curiously. Ethan shrugged, "I'm not sure, I don't think Lian would know, she's too young but there's a chance Apollo knows."

"And Jacob?"

"He doesn't know yet but I think dad will tell him when he's ready to. The only reason I know is because I found this and then dad told me everything. I think he's being a little more careful with Jacob."

"Do I even want to know how you happened to find this tucked away inside a bible?" Ayame raised her eyebrows.

"Hey I like books okay?" Ethan defended, "I was trying to reach one on the top shelf and I knocked the bible over so the picture fell out."

"OH!" Ayame put her hands to her mouth. All of a sudden her eyes started to well up.

"What is it?" Ethan asked, startled at the change in her behaviour.

"Your book," She choked, her voice trembling. "The book you lent me…they tore it up…I forgot to tell you. They tore your book Ethan." Tears began to slide down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

Ethan pursed his lips and gave her a severe look. He put his hands on her shoulders, "Ayame, I think I need to make this clear to you: It was a book. A B-O-O-K, book. Let them tear it up as much as they want, I can always get another one. It's not worth crying over."

"Aren't you upset?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, let's say if you ever point them out to me I'll be sure to give them a piece of my mind," He winked. "Look, I'd be more concerned if something happened to you than some book." He said seriously and a smile spread across Ayame's face, she could always count on Ethan to care.

"This is really crazy," She shook her head disbelievingly, "Our dads are not only best friends, they're Gundam pilots."

"You're telling me Yami? I thought it was crazy from the start."

* * *

When Ayame got back home, the guard immediately let her through the tall imposing gates of her house. Heero opened the front door before she even reached it.

"I've been waiting for you," He stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind her, "I've got some news."

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

"I've been trying to arrange a new school for you with Duo's help. Most of them couldn't give you a place but we managed to get you into one. It's called Radiance Secondary School and Duo tells me it's a good school even if it's not as wealthy as Eve River. Somehow, I don't think that matters to you."

Ayame's heart almost stopped and crash-landed into the pit of her stomach. _Another school? _Of course, she knew she couldn't stay at home forever but…it just felt so sudden and she thought that she would have a little time yet, time to enjoy the happiness she had found. Uncertainty rose up inside her and she swallowed nervously, she wasn't ready.

"You'll have to buy a new uniform with Relena but you should be able to start attending in a few days." He finished.

She only had a few days…

"Do I have to go?" Ayame stammered before she could stop herself. Heero turned his head and his deep eyes penetrated into her own, causing her to look away and shuffle her feet uncomfortably.

"You have to go to school," He replied, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go," She pleaded. "What if it turns out to be the same?" His eyes softened and he gently took her into his arms, pressing her against him. "You'll be all right," He reassured in deep tones, "You'll like this school."

"How do you know?" Ayame said doubtfully.

"I know," He stated.

"Yes but _how _do you know," Ayame argued.

He smiled, "Trust me."

"Promise?" She pulled back. He stared straight at her without a blink, "Promise."

She stared at him for a while, trying to assess how serious he was. Satisfied, she broke into a smile, hugged him quickly, and made her way upstairs.

"You're always spying on me these days," Heero accused, turning round to come face to face with Relena, leaning against the wall.

"Hey mister, you always used to sneak around in the shadows and watch _me _so you're one to talk." She stuck her tongue out at him. "At least I'm out in the open."

He had no reply to that so she laughed and stepped away from the wall, sliding her arms around his neck as he took hold of her waist. "I don't suppose you plan on telling her?"

"I think I'll leave it as a surprise."

She laughed and leaned up. "Mmmm, you're a good father Heero," She murmured against his lips.

Surprising isn't it?" Heero responded dryly. She slapped his shoulder, "Stop it. You are, you just need someone to point it out to you before you get a complex."

"I do not get complexes," He argued.

"All the time," She nuzzled his neck, "Come on,"

He raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"Good fathers get good rewards," She whispered with a wink.

* * *

She tried to be positive about it, really she did. Ayame put on her best smile as she was measured up for her uniform and took to spending a lot of her time with Relena, Heero or her sisters so she didn't have to think about this new school. Of course, she tried asking Heero about 'Radiance Secondary School' but he would simply give her a blank look and say, "You'll see."

"But how am I supposed to settle in if I don't know what it's like?" She replied worriedly.

"You'll never know what its like until you go there," Heero countered and she could get no more out of him.

Now, today was the day. She dressed in her new uniform with trepidation. Although she had hated Eve River, part of her felt uneasy at leaving the familiarity of attending it and even her uniform felt strange and new on her. She tiptoed down the steps and, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, snuck into the kitchen and tried to grab the bowl of cereal waiting for her on the counter.

Pagan was busy sipping tea at the dinner table while Heero was rifling through the morning paper. Chloe had just finished scoffing her cereal down at breakneck speed in order to get enough time to watch TV before she had to leave. She rushed past Ayame without so much as a blink and seconds later the loud blaring of 'Kids Time' could be heard from the living room. Hana, who was more of a fussy eater, was making her way through her bowl of cereal so slowly that she was more able to take stock of her surroundings. Ayame's entrance, therefore, did not go unnoticed by her and she didn't hesitate in announcing it to the whole kitchen.

"AYAME'S HERE!"

_If only looks could kill, _Ayame thought, sending her sister a brutal one. Everyone turned her way and if she could vanish herself away by willing it so, she would have done it in an instant.

"All ready for your new day at school Miss Ayame?" Pagan smiled, "Come on out then and let's have a look at you."

Ayame winced and reluctantly sidestepped into view with a face as red as a tomato. Her Radiance uniform consisted of a simple white shirt with a red ribbon attached around the collar and the Radiance emblem, a gold star, pinned to her front of her collar. The skirt was red with a tartan type pattern on it and went down to her knees where it gave way to long white socks. Her blazer was the same red, buttoned down for a nice fitted look. She felt so embarrassed, being scrutinised by everyone, that she almost wished for the stuffy cravat and tight blazer she had worn at Eve River.

"Very nice," Pagan chuckled, "You'll do wonderfully on your first day I'm sure."

Ayame mumbled thanks to Pagan and shot another glare at Hana. "I-am-so-going-to-get-you-back-for-this," She gritted her teeth. Hana grinned and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she slid off her stool and walked out of the kitchen. Ayame watched her, grumbling under her breath.

"Have your breakfast and then we'll leave," Came a deep voice from behind her.

"_You're_ going to take me?" Ayame looked at her dad with surprise. He nodded. "I'll wait till you're ready." He informed her and left the kitchen.

When she was done, Ayame trudged into the entrance hall, Heero following, and grabbed her bag by the stairs. Relena came to give her a good luck kiss on the cheek and then they were on their way.

"We're going into the city," Ayame observed as she watched out the window.

"Yes," Heero answered.

"Eve River was further out."

"I know."

"It seems far," Ayame said dubiously.

Heero glanced at her but she was still staring out of the window.

"Hey are those kids going to my new school? They're wearing green uniforms…I'm wearing red…"

"They're going to another school," Heero calmly replied.

"Are we going to be late?" She asked nervously when they stopped at a traffic light.

"We're nearly there, now sit still and calm down. You're too nervous."

Ayame bit her lip and sat back silently.

Heero pulled into Radiance Secondary School. A steady stream of children wearing the same red uniform were making their way through the gates and milling about the grounds before first bell. The school was a large rectangular building with nice arched windows and a soft orange colour to the walls that gave off a pleasant feel. Ayame watched a group of girls walk past, talking and giggling animatedly. The threads of apprehension in her stomach tightened. Heero pulled up at the side and stopped the car, watching Ayame as she fiddled with her fingers and looked down at her lap.

"I suppose I should go now."

Heero scanned the crowd of students with a frown, "Hn."

Ayame didn't notice his vague reply, "Can't we just go home?"

He glanced back at her, "You know the answer to that question."

"Yeah, but I had to ask anyway."

Heero put his hand on her shoulder, "This time its different, and you know we're all here for you, you're not alone."

She sighed, "I know. Okay, here goes..."

"There's 'trouble'…" Heero muttered and Ayame looked at him in surprise. He was staring out of the car and across at the entrance. Ayame followed his gaze and saw a young boy with long black hair standing at the school gates with his red blazer and black trousers. He looked around and when he caught sight of them, his face lit up and he waved frantically. Ayame gave Heero a look of utter disbelief.

"I'm dreaming."

"Unfortunately not."

"You knew."

"Duo told me."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I told you to trust me."

"Yeah but I didn't know you meant that," She gestured at Ethan, "I thought you were just saying that. I was so nervous all this time," She accused.

"And now you're not."

"I…no. I'm not." A smile lit up her features and Heero returned it with his eyes. "It works out well, Ethan will help you settle in and…he'll look out for you." He stared at the boy with a frown, "Just make sure he doesn't rub off on you too much."

Ayame laughed and leaned across to hug Heero tightly. "I won't." She closed her eyes and said with sincerity "Thanks dad, for telling me about you and for sorting this out. I love you." Heero gave her a firm squeeze in response and she pulled away, eyes shining.

Heero watched her leave the car without a single trace of hesitation and make her way over to where Ethan was standing. He scratched the back of his head and made a sweeping gesture towards the school with a wide grin on his face, then he stretched his hand out to her. Ayame stared at it and then her gaze wandered to the school beyond the gates. She smiled nervously, clutching the straps of her backpack. Ethan's lips moved to form some remark and Ayame suddenly burst out laughing. She took his hand and he dragged her through the gates. Heero waited until they disappeared from sight before starting the ignition with a satisfied sigh. He was only too glad to see his daughter smile and laugh with such abandon; it felt like he hadn't seen her express such happiness for a long time. Having friends was important and he understood that only too well. He would never let her feel alone and lose hope.

Everyday was a new beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this a while ago and posted it on BI, reading back over stuff you wrote a while ago is so weird. I don't work on 'Five Pieces of Heaven' as hard as I do 'There's No Place Like Home' so I flowed without thinking of what I was writing. Review if you can.


End file.
